Pentingan mana, aku atau UN?
by kiyoha
Summary: ["Kalau gitu Yoshitaka-san pacaran aja sama buku Detik-Detik, jangan sama aku." —kemudian Moriyama Yoshitaka headbang ke dinding terdekat.] Moriyama x Izuki, fic selebrasi selesai UN, DLDR :3/ Mind to RnR?


Musim ujian nasional. Merupakan hari-hari yang penuh suka maupun duka bagi para pelajar. Murid-murid kelas satu dan dua pastilah bahagia, karena mereka mendapat libur panjang. Sementara murid kelas tiga—err, mungkin ada yang semangat atau malah sebaliknya.

Tapi untuk beberapa orang, mungkin musim ujian ini merugikan. Pasalnya ada beberapa orang tua yang pasti tidak membolehkan putra maupun putrinya _pacaran _saat musim UN. Ingat, ini perjuangan antara hidup dan mati—usahamu selama tiga tahun ditentukan hanya dalam beberapa hari.

Karena itulah, pasti ada saja yang namanya vakum sebentar dari pacaran. Pasti ada saja yang putus hanya gara-gara ujian nasional. Pasti ada saja _'sebentar lagi mau ujian, sorry ya' _atau _'maaf ya nggak bisa, aku mau fokus UN'_ yang begitu memilukan.

Ya, sama seperti pemuda tokoh utama cerita kita kali ini, Moriyama Yoshitaka. Ia mencoba memohon pada pacarnya untuk 'istirahat sebentar' karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan melaksanakan ujian nasional. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat adalah…

**"Kalau gitu Yoshitaka-san pacaran aja sama buku _Detik-Detik_, jangan sama aku."**

—kemudian Moriyama Yoshitaka _headbang _ke dinding terdekat.

* * *

**Title: Pentingan mana, aku atau UN?**

**Pair: Moriyama Yoshitaka x Izuki Shun**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ilham untuk cerita dari pasangan yang putus waktu dekat UN. Terima kasih, kakak-kakak sekalian.**

**Warning: Gaje, alay, OOC, typo(s), bahasa non-baku, dibikin secara ngebut pisan, fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, DLDR. yang baper soal un klik back aja /ei/**

* * *

.

.

Kasamatsu mengernyitkan alisnya sebal. Pasalnya ia tidak dapat konsentrasi untuk belajar sedari tadi—padahal dia harus meningkatkan nilainya untuk ujian akhir. Penyebabnya hanya satu, yaitu pemuda klimis yang mengeluarkan aura kehitam-hitaman dari tubuhnya.

Moriyama Yoshitaka, murid kelas 3 SMA Kaijou. Posisi _shooting guard _di klub basketnya.

Tapi tidak! Posisinya sebagai _shooting guard _sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya sekarang. Ia jatuh terpuruk, miris sekali. Bukannya belajar, dari tadi dia malah terisak-isak sambil sesekali merobek lembar kertas buku tulisnya untuk menghapus air mata. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencengkram buku _Detik-Detik _yang tergeletak pasrah di meja.

"Woi." Tidak kuasa melihat keadaan temannya yang makin nelangsa setiap detiknya, Kasamatsu mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Moriyama dengan pensil 2B.

"Moriyama, situ ngapain sih dari tadi? Gangguin konsentrasi orang aja."

"…"

"Woi, raja gombal."

"…"

**"JONES, BANGUN SEKARANG."**

**"AKU BUKAN JONES, KASAMATSUUUUUUUU"**

Kasamatsu refleks menutup gendang telinganya dengan jari saat Moriyama berseru lebay. Akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya juga. Waks, kedua matanya sembap, ekspresinya loyo maksimal. Kasamatsu bergidik melihatnya.

"L-Lo ngapain, nangis-nangis kayak gitu dari tadi? Gangguin orang belajar apa. Tau sih situ pinter tapi kalo nggak mau belajar ya di luar aja!"

Mendengar itu, Moriyama menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dahi kemudian berpose sedih yang terlihat sungguh _alay. _

"Aku anak domba yang tersesat, Kasamatsu."

"Bisa nggak pakai bahasa orang normal. Udah kangen sepatu gue, ya?"

"…Enggak deh, nggak apa-apa… Cuma… **Gue lagi galau.**"

Galau. Haah, penyakit biasa untuk remaja. Siapapun dapat terjangkit—apalagi musim-musim ujian seperti sekarang. Galau. Kangen. Bete. Semuanya.

"Daripada galau nanti nggak bisa ngerjain ujian, mending lo belajar. Tau sih, kalau nilai lo lebih gede dari nilai gue, tapi jangan ganggu orang gitu." Kasamatsu menghela napas kemudian kembali sibuk dengan hitungan rumusnya. Moriyama menggembungkan pipi.

"Gue bukannya galau soal UN, Kasamatsu. Yah, mungkin ada sedikit tentang UN, tapi… Ini adalah masalah yang lebih kompleks,"

"Oh."

…

…

"Kasamatsu nggak penasaran?" tanya Moriyama sembari memiringkan kepala. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Kasamatsu menjawab padat, cepat dan jelas.

**"Nggak."**

_Hiks. _Tetes demi tetes air mulai berlarian di pipi pucat sang _shooter_. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia menerjang sang kapten hingga jatuh tersungkur ke lantai—membuat perempatan siku-siku tumbuh di sisi jidatnya.

**"Penasaran dikit, kek! Gue butuh temen curhat nih! Huhuhuhu…"**

**"LO TUH NGEREPOTIN TAU NGGAK!"**

"HUHUHUHU, KASAMATSUUUUU~"

Dua makhluk itu masih saja dorong-dorongan—yang satu memohon, yang satu berusaha menyingkirkan sang pemohon dari tubuhnya. Kobori tanpa rasa berdosa langsung pura-pura tidak dengar.

"KASAMATSUUUU PLEASE I BEG YOU~"

"Nggak! Sekali nggak tetap nggak! Lo lebay banget kalo lagi curhat!"

"Sekali aja! Sekali, ya?! Gue butuh teman curhat nih, serius! Nanti gue beliin _Limited Edition Platinum Photo Album Ki—_"

"IYAAAA! Iya deh, iya! Jangan katakan benda laknat itu di hadapan guee!" Kasamatsu mendorong-dorong wajah ehemcakepehem Moriyama dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini anak, tahu aja kelemahannya_—_

"Yes! Dengerin ya, apa yang bikin gue galau maksimal."

"…Ck, cepetan."

* * *

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Oh."_

_Seorang anak bersurai eboni pendek merengut, satu kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya bagaikan beribu protes tanpa akhir. Moriyama menggigit bibir—bagaimana caranya ia dapat meyakinkannya kalau permintaannya ini hanya untuk sementara saja?_

'_Aku mau UN, jadi bisa nggak kita istirahat dari pacaran sebentar?'_

_Tidak sulit, 'kan? Hanya beberapa hari. Tidak sampai seminggu. Itu juga pasti kalau hanya sekedar sms-an pasti Moriyama akan balas. Bukannya tidak kontak-kontakan sama sekali, 'kan._

"_Shun, itu… Maksudku—"_

"_Ya udah kalau begitu. Terserah."_

_Di balik terserah ada kemauan besar dan kekecewaan. Moriyama tahu itu. Sangat._

_Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menyerah membujuknya. Membiarkan seorang Izuki Shun ngambek seperti ini sama saja dengan mencemplungkan jiwa raga ke api neraka. Duh—tahu begini Moriyama tidak akan bilang 'mau UN', yah… Karena pada faktanya, pacarnya tersayang ini sangatlah cemburuan dan ngambekan—walau di luar tidak terlihat begitu._

"_Shun, dengerin aku dulu. Bukannya aku lebih cinta buku detik-detik dibanding kamu—aku cinta mati sama kamu sayang, dan UN ini menentukan masa depanku, masa depan kita juga. Kamu nggak mau aku sekolah tinggi, pinter lalu—"_

"_**Memangnya pentingan mana sih, aku atau UN?"**_

_Dan segala alasan panjang lebar Moriyama tertelan dalam satu pertanyaan berat yang sampai hari ini belum dapat ia jawab._

_Pentingan. Shun. Atau. UN. Lebih penting yang mana?_

_._

_._

* * *

"Huhuhuhu…. Kasamatsuuu, gue harus gimanaaa huhuhuuuuu…" Moriyama menangis dengan lebaynya, mengusap air matanya dengan lembar katun _t-shirt _Kasamatsu yang kini mencak-mencak bak pedagang kecolongan.

"EEEEEEI JANGAN LAP DI BAJU GUE, NYET! Lagian salah lo sendiri sih, makanya pacaran jangan _over-lovey dovey_, nanti pisahnya nyeri!"

"Huweeeee masa nggak boleh _lovey dovey _sama Shun!"

"Ya bukannya nggak boleh juga sih, Mor. Tapi yaudahlah, relain aja dia ngambek. Fokus dulu UN. Masih mending lo nggak diputusin, harusnya lo bersyukur punya pacar yang nggak main gunting benang merah!" saran Kasamatsu setengah misuh. Kedua matanya kembali sibuk dengan perhitungan fisika di hadapannya.

"…Iya sih, tapi 'kan…"

"Udah dibilangin diem. Belajar. Fokus UN. H-7 _masbroh!_ Lagipula, tahun besok 'kan lo bisa balas dendam ke Shun. Dia kelas 2 'kan ya?"

...

...

"…Oiya bener juga ya. Kok lo pinter sih Kasamatsu. Bangga gue punya sohib kayak lo. Sungguh daku bersyukur dari dalam ha—"

**"UDAH CEPETAN BELAJAR!"**

.

.

.

Begitulah, akhirnya seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka dapat melewati 7 hari pengujian surams tanpa sedikitpun berhubungan dengan Shun. Tidak satupun kata dari bibir, tak satupun karakter di SMS maupun medsos, tidak satu detikpun hubungan _videocall_. Tuntaskan UN dulu. Titik nggak pakai koma.

**'_Moriyama Yoshitaka, bersabarlah… Tinggal selesaikan UN ini selama beberapa hari, dan kau bisa kembali lagi ke pelukan Shun tersayang. Kuatkanlah, wahai hatiku!'_**

"Fuuh… Pensil 2B, _check_. Papan jalan, _check_. Kartu peserta, _check_. Penampilan ganteng? Nggak usah dicek juga udah ganteng."

Bukit tinggi pun mampir dari kepalan Kasamatsu ke kepala klimis Moriyama.

"Ih _najong, _Narsis banget sih lo. Mau UN juga. Baca doa mendingan sana, siapa tau lo dapet rezeki durian runtuh."

"Ah iya bener juga ya. Oh, aku lupa masukin _handphone_ ke dalam tas—"

_DRRRRRRT DRRRRRRT_

_Bebeb Shun is calling_.

…

…

**"SHUN?!"**

Dengan tergesa Moriyama menekan tombol hijau di samping kiri layar. Sebenarnya ia ragu tapi—ah bodo amat lah! Shun yang meneleponnya, mungkin ini penting. Oh ayolah, dia sudah tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pacarnya selama seminggu, mamen! Kangen 'kan ada batasnya juga.

_PIP_

"…Halo, Shun?"

"_Halo, Yoshitaka-san? Kau belum mulai ujian 'kan, ya?"_

"A-Ah, belum… Ng, ada apa, Shun? Mendadak menelepon…"

"_Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma mau bilang… Yoshitaka-san, maaf ya kalau Shun egois… Harusnya Shun 'kan mendukung Yoshitaka-san biar nilainya bagus, ya. Maaf ya, Shun cuma pingin sama Yoshitaka-san kok, bukannya apa-apa…"_

Suara di seberang terasa begitu pilu—seakan-akan Shun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Moriyama awalnya tidak percaya. Shun sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin terpisah darinya, begitukah?

"Sh-Shun nggak salah, kok! Justru aku… Harusnya lebih memerhatikan Shun, ya. Maaf."

"_Duh, apa sih, kenapa Yoshitaka-san jadi minta maaf juga? Nggak ngerti, deh… Oh ya, walau rasanya hampir terlambat, tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Yoshitaka-san. Siap mendengarnya?"_

"Ng? Apa itu, Shun?"

"…_Semoga sukses ujiannya. Shun selalu mendukung Yoshitaka-san, kok. Semoga Yoshitaka-san bisa dapat hasil terbaik dan masuk universitas yang Yoshitaka-san inginkan, ya! Satu lagi…"_

Moriyama meneguk ludah. "Sa-satu lagi?"

**"…_Aku sayang Yoshitaka-san."_**

…

…

_KABOOOOOOOOM_

Kalian dengar itu? Jika kalian menebak itu suara ledakan otak Kasamatsu yang overdosis belajar, kalian salah. Itu adalah suara ledakan Krakatau rasa semangat dalam lubuk kokoro seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka. Bebebnya—ehm, Shun, yang ia kira membencinya hanya karena UN, berbalik mendukungnya sepenuh hati pada detik-detik terakhir. Apalagi ia juga menambahkan—kalau Shun _menyayanginya_.

Aaah, Moriyama merasa seolah dirinya lelaki paling beruntung sedunia. Serius nggak bohong.

Dan pada pengumuman hasil ujian nasional SMA Kaijou…

…Moriyama Yoshitaka, _shooter _klub basket SMA Kaijou, seseorang yang coretbuayacoret memiliki bakat gombal tingkat tinggi, masuk deretan 10 besar peraih nilai UN tertinggi. Selamat, selamat!

Yah… Ini pasti karena dukungan cinta sejati, ya nggak? Jadi jangan takut kalau hubungan kalian 'terputus sebentar' hanya karena UN! Terus lanjutkanlah, karena justru itu yang akan mendorong kita untuk maju! Benar, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

**BONUS 1**

_1 tahun kemudian, beberapa hari sebelum ujian nasional_

**"Yoshitaka-san, kita putus sebentar ya. Aku mau UN."**

"…"

Ah sial. Begini lagi. Sama seperti tahun lalu. Terhenti sejenaknya suatu hubungan mesra hanya karena ia harus mengisi bulatan hitam di lembar-lembar LJK. Karena UN.

Sebenarnya nggak aneh sih, Shun meminta begini. Tahun lalu Moriyama juga sama—walau pada akhirnya dia juga nangis-nangis sendiri butuh pelukan. Memang pribadi yang pada dasarnya jones trulululu seperti dia takkan tahan kalau nggak ketemu sang bebeb tercinta walau sedetik saja.

Tapi itu berarti… Bukannya ia juga bisa menolak dan pura-pura ngambek seperti Shun?

_Yeah._

"Tapi, Shun—"

"—nggak ada tapi-tapian, Yoshitaka-san. Aku mau fokus UN, ini serius."

_Aku juga serius duuuh, beb!_

"Kalau begitu setidaknya—"

"—nggak ada SMS, telpon, medsos, _webcam_ dan yang lainnya." Lagi-lagi Shun memotong ucapannya di tengah-tengah. Wajahnya serius sekali—kalau begini tidak ketahuan kalau dia hobi melawak garing. Yang benar saja, Shun! Kasihanilah sedikit pacarmu tersayang ini! Duh, kalau begini ketahuan banget Shun mau balas dendam.

_Haah_.

Perlahan Moriyama merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih tersayang dari belakang, mendekapnya erat. Shun awalnya terlihat kaget—tapi dengan cepat kekagetannya menghilang.

Shun harus diberi sedikit _godaan _jika sudah seperti ini.

"Shun…" bisik Moriyama tepat di telinga kekasihnya—**"Memangnya lebih penting mana, sih? Aku, atau UN?"**

Shun membulatkan matanya, sementara Moriyama tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau begini, sudah jelas Shun takkan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, sama seperti dia setahun yang lalu. Asyik, kalau begini walau Shun UN pun mereka dapat terus berhubu—

**"UN."**

...

...

'_Demi kambing menyelam di Samudra Pasifik, Shun kamu kok jadi pacar nggak pengertian banget sih ngertiin abangmu ini dong huweeeeee'_

Dan lagi-lagi, Moriyama Yoshitaka gagal mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Izuki Shun tercinta.

.

* * *

**BONUS 2**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

"Emangnya pentingan mana, aku atau skri—"

**"YA SKRIPSI LAH!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END (dengan nistanya)**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hai semua, kiyoha balik lagi :3/ maaf nih malah bikin fanfic baru wwww, belum ada ide buat ngelanjutin yang lama orz ;-; dan ya, ini fic sangatlah ngebut sekaleee, bikin gegara iseng.**

**Selamat sentosa buat kakak2 dan adek2 sekalian yang udah tuntas UNnya, yaaa~ Fic ini dibuat dengan tujuan selebrasi habis UN soalnya xD maap kalo ada yang kesinggung atau jadi baper atau gimana /kabur/ soalnya sering ada kejadian gini, kan? Banyak hubungan putus gegara deket UN~ Kayaknya kalo dijadiin chara kurobas asyik gitu dan jengjengjeng MorIzuki kena xD**

**cukup segitu deh. Boleh minta kesan pesannya? :3**

**kiyoha**


End file.
